<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday wishes by thisisnotourlasthunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397420">Birthday wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotourlasthunt/pseuds/thisisnotourlasthunt'>thisisnotourlasthunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home is where (found) family is [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3+1, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday, Child Neglect, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I hate tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotourlasthunt/pseuds/thisisnotourlasthunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew had only wished three things on his birthday, but it wasn't until years later that these wishes came true.</p><p>OR the three things Andrew had ever wished on his birthday and the time he realized his wishes came true</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Minyard &amp; Andrew Minyard, Aaron Minyard &amp; Original Female Character(s), Andrew Minyard &amp; Original Character(s), Katelyn &amp; Andrew Minyard, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten &amp; Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten &amp; Katelyn, Neil Josten &amp; Original Character(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, The Foxes &amp; The Foxes (All For The Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home is where (found) family is [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've got no beta so bare with me if I have any error.</p><p>Happy belated birthday to the twins!!</p><p>TW://</p><p>Child neglect, Drake, implied rape, self harm, small mention of blood</p><p>If I'm missing something please write it on the comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>1.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time he wished for something on his birthday was on Andrew’s fifth birthday, but no one knew this, no one except himself. He had seen that kids would eat cake on their birthdays and make a wish. That’s why he was sneaking into the kitchen past midnight, when he thought that everyone else in the house was already asleep. He had his wish ready, he was going to ask for someone that loved him and that would tuck him under the covers of a big and comfy bed and kiss him on the forehead like those people he had seen on television. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way to the kitchen counter, grabbed a piece of bread and poured honey in it. Thanks to his eidetic memory, he remembered that his foster parent had left a candle on, in the living room and as quietly as he could, he went for it and went back to the kitchen for his secret sweet treat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish,” he whispered and then told his wish to the candle before blowing the tiny flame. He ate the piece of bread slowly and quietly before making his way back to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That morning, no one remembered it was his birthday and instead the foster parent punished all the kids for the missing piece of bread, forcing them to pass hunger for a day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second time was on Andrew’s seventh birthday, not for the first time, his foster parents didn’t remember his birthday and sent him to school with the same harsh push they did since he had gotten there a month earlier. He entered his classroom and sat on the back of the room farthest from the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day went normal, same classes as the past Mondays, Art class then Math then Science then English, yet the break was different. As he entered the cafeteria, he watched as the whole room was filled with balloons and it didn’t smell like disgusting cafeteria food. Before he could figure out what was happening, he saw a big piece of cake that had a candle with the shape of a number seven. He started thinking that maybe it was for him until another boy from his same grade entered the cafeteria running and screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom! Dad!” The boy yelled and two adults that Andrew hadn’t seen turned to where the boy’s yell had come from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday little dude,” The father said to the boy as he picked him up and threw him on the air before catching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That noon, as they gave him his piece of cake, Andrew closed his eyes for a second and quietly muttered a wish before eating the cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I had a family so that I wasn’t so alone during my birthday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third and last time he ever asked for something on his birthday was when he turned thirteen. It was the first birthday he had during his stay with the Spears, thankfully Drake hadn’t been home for three weeks so Andrew was actually having a good time. He and Cass baked together a vanilla cake, Andrew would’ve preferred it if it were a chocolate cake but Cass didn’t have any powdered cocoa so he said nothing and they went for vanilla, and now were decorating it with colorful sprinkles and whipped cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate a delicious dinner and Richard let Andrew pick the movie he wanted for them to watch. None of the movies they had were really much of Andrew’s liking, but he would not tell that to the Spears, so he acted as if he was looking for a while and finally grabbed one he knew was Cass’s favorite. He gave himself an imaginary proud pat on the back as he watched the smile grow on Cass’s face when the movie started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a nice evening until there came a knock on the door in the middle of the movie. Andrew stood up and went to get the door, it wasn’t like he was paying much attention to the movie anyways. Andrew froze as he saw who it was on the other side of the door, yet the person didn’t care and pulled him in for a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drake!” Andrew heard Cass yell excitedly from behind him. “What are you doing here?” She asked with a tone of a combination of shockness and fondness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's my brother’s thirteenth birthday, how could I miss it!” Drake replied excitedly as he pulled Andrew tighter against him. Andrew didn’t miss the way Drake’s thigh pressed onto Andrew’s groin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a special birthday present for you,” Drake whispered only for Andrew to hear before he let Andrew free and went to hug Cass, who happily giggled and accepted the hug his oldest son gave her, oblivious to what was going to happen that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Andrew was on the shower trying to clean himself from the blood and other fluids for the third time, as he could still feel the tickling on his skin. He grabbed the razor that had reminded him to keep fighting for Cass so many times before, and pressed it, hard, against his skin and watched as his skin ripped apart and blood spilled through the new wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently he wished that he wouldn’t have to require these measures to live happily with someone that loved him and treated him well, not forcing him to do things or touch him without his consent. He didn’t say it outloud, he knew wishing would get him to nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew opened his eyes as the daylight touched his eyelids, it was his thirty-fourth birthday, not that it was important. He turned his head to where Neil usually laid asleep, only to discover that the bed was empty. That was not normal, usually he was the first one to wake up and would lay in bed, watching the even breaths Neil took as he slept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he slept in and Neil went for a run, he would be back soon. No, Neil wouldn’t leave without telling Andrew. Maybe he left a message. </span>
  <em>
    <span> 6 New Messages. Renee, Dan, Matt, Allison, Kevin, Erick. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No Neil. What if someone came to their house and took him. What if-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sound coming from outside the room took Andrew out of his panicky thoughts. There were three soft knocks on the door before it was opened by no other that Neil himself, his red hair was disheveled, a dumb party hat on top of it,  and he was wearing no shirt, revealing his six pack, Sir and King trailing behind him, wearing the same party hats as Neil, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the cats! </span>
  </em>
  <span>If Neil had left the house for any reasons, the cats would have returned to bed and continued sleeping. Nei was carrying a small wooden tray carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew watched as Neil walked to the bed and laid the tray on the bed before climbing himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday Drew,” Neil said as he was finally comfortable on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew looked at the contents on the tray, a cup of hot chocolate with four marshmallows, chocolate chips pancakes with whipped cream and a small strawberry on top, beside it, there was a plate full of fruit with whipped cream. Andrew raised an eyebrow at Neil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I can’t treat my husband with breakfast in bed on his thirty-fourth birthday?” Neil said with an easy smile. Andrew rolled his eyes but started eating the pancakes and pushed the fruit to Neil, who sighed but ate the fruit silently.They ate in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This year is at Aaron’s place,” Neil said once they were done eating. Andrew just hummed in response but kept eye contact with Neil for a few seconds before leaning to meet Neil’s lips. After so many years together, they had stopped using their ‘yes or no’ every time they wanted to show the other some sort of affection, since both of them knew when it was appropriate and when it wasn’t. The only time they ever used it, was when either of them was having a bad day, which it didn’t happen much nowadays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna come shower with me?” Neil asked as they pulled away from the kiss using the tone of voice Andrew loved but would never admit it out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew, having lost the battle since the first word that came out of Neil’s mouth, rapidly got out of the bed and, before Neil registered what was happening, Andrew grabbed Neil, who was much lighter than him, and lifted him up. Neil, rapidly locked his feet around Andrew’s waist, rapidly took his shirt and lowered his face so that their lips were meeting each other. Andrew carried Neil and pushed him to the nearest wall and once he was sure both of them wouldn’t fall, took his one shirt off. When it was off, he watched as a smile formed on Neil’s lips, but stopped with another kiss as he carried Neil to the bathroom where he ultimately lowered Neil so that they could take their pants off. Andrew let Neil wash his hair in between kisses and soft touches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at Aaron’s house two hours later. After graduating college, they kept visiting each other when their schedules worked out, but the only day they moved things around for it to be possible for them to meet was their birthday. It had become tradition, one year at Aaron’s the next and Andrew’s and Neil’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” Katelyn greeted them as she opened the door. “How have you guys been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kate, we’ve been good. How about you? Are the twins still having trouble sleeping in separate rooms?” Neil asked as he gave Katelyn a hug. Andrew just nodded at her. It wasn’t that he hated her, no, it was just a habit for them. They’ve been in much better terms since Andrew’s sophomore year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Job’s been stressing us both out. Thankfully the twins are much better at sleeping, now we can have the night to ourselves,” Katelyn said as she walked to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ucle Wew! Ucle Eil!” Aaron’s and Katelyn’s four year old twins yelled as they came running to the kitchen, stopping before actually touching them. Neil lowered to be at their high and opened his arms, the twins hurriedly went for the hug. Aaron came a second later from the same way both girls had run out from. He sent two nods in greeting to Neil and Andrew before standing beside Katelyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mads and Liv,” Neil said as he let them both free. It wasn’t until Andrew ruffled both of their heads that they approached him and gave him a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mads, Liv, didn’t you guys have something for Daddy and Uncle Andrew?” Katelyn asked, receiving two excited gasps from the girls that ran back to their rooms.  “Oh yeah, Neil, can you help me with dinner?” Katelyn added. Neil looked up and Andrew noticed how Neil’s face shifted for a second as he nodded. They were planning something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could ask what was happening, the twins came running with two small packages, one in each of their hands. “Happy Birthday Daddy and Ucle Wew!” they exclaimed and gave a package to the older twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew opened his and took out a frame that was decorated with dry pasta painted in many colors, the picture was one Katelyn had taken, when he and Neil had babysit the twins for the first time not too long ago. The twins wouldn’t fall asleep, Neil and Andrew had tried everything to get them to sleep but nothing worked so they gave up and turned the TV on, the twins had fallen asleep within the first five minutes and they had been afraid that they would wake up if they moved them too early, without realizing, they fell asleep and were found three hours later peacefully asleep, Neil’s head on Andrew’s shoulder and Andrew’s on top of Neils. Andrew didn’t know that someone had taken a picture, but at that moment he was glad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said, making no effort to hide the smile that was forming on his lips which only gre bigger at the twins' reaction. It was enough for Andrew to temporarily forget to ask Neil what he and Katelyn were doing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long though, one hour later, while Andrew and Aaron were watching as the twins played with their small exy rackets Neil had bought them for their birthday in the backyard, there came a knock on the door. Neither of them moved to see who was at the door until a familiar voice, that Andrew had not heard in person for two years because of a very busy schedule (The first year there had been a hurricane and it made it impossible to fly from Germany to the US and the second year because Neil and Andrew were filling for foster care which meant that they had to find a bigger house and make it appropriate) accompanied by other familiar voices. Aaron and Andrew turned to look at each other at the same time and had a silent conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it possible that its-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It sounds like it might</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let's go see</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They called the younger twins and went back inside just to see that inside the house the rest of the old fox team were there with their children. But most importantly, Nicky was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday!” All of them choroused excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they proceeded to hug them, after they both gave their consent, and if Andrew hugged Nicky tighter than anyone else, no one needed to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day was pretty nice, the children played exy outside with Dan, Kevin and Neil teaching them some techniques whilst the rest of the adults talked and drank beer, except for Kevin, who was now ten years sober, Allison who was pregnant, and Neil. Even Renee had a bottle (Allison had asked her to drink one for her, Renee couldn’t say no, it’s her wife). Andrew talked with Nicky and updated him on the fostering plan and the new house. They ate cake, chocolate with ice cream, and watched a movie together like the old times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Andrew had been exhausted, so as soon as he got inside his and Neil’s home, he threw himself to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like the surprise?” Neil asked as he sat beside Andrew’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Andrew replied with a yawn Gosh, he was really tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes or no?” Neil asked suddenly, Andrew didn’t understand why he asked but he just replied with a ‘yes’ suddenly, Neil stood up and walked in front of Andrew. Before he could even ask what was happening, Neil scooped him into his arms and started walking towards their bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew watched as Neil carefully laid him down on the bed, took Andrew’s shirt and pants off and placed him inside the covers before doing the same with himself. Neil scooted closer to Andrew and kissed him gently on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night Drew,” Neil said sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night Neil,” Andrew replied as he placed his head under Neil’s chin and laid his head against the latter’s chest and fell asleep with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Birthday wishes really come true.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think??? Andrew deserves the whole ass world am I right!</p><p>Anyways, leave comments down below and don't forget to leave a kudo. Much love stay safe! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>